List of Quotes - Haken Browning
Haken Intro *Ok, just sit back and watch me in action! *Just your friendly wandering bounty hunter! *You look like you're ready. Shall we? *Uh oh, looks like my Night Fowl is starting to get excited. Special Attack Support Attack *Behave, princess! *Service time, Kaguya! Victory *That seemed a bit amateurish to me. *Now that was a smooth finish if I ever saw one. *Looks like the party's finshed. I had a good time, did you? Kaguya Intro *Yes, this will be a piece of cake! *I'm Kaguya Nanbu! The sword that smites evil! *A fight! Let's go all-in this time! *Let's take this to the extreme! *Ooh, you're just so dependable! Special Attack Support Attack *Excuse me! *Haken, let's do our best! Victory *None can resist my Zankanto ♪ *All's well that ends well ♪ *I guess you could say my sword is invincible ♪ *Yeah but... I'm starting to get hungry... Paired Characters Intro *'Kaguya': How about you take the lead this time Haken? Haken: No can do. This is a ladies first situation. *Kaguya: Don't you think it would be better to go in fast and hard here? *Haken: I prefer a softer touch... *Haken: Well then, princess, shall we make this a quick one? *Kaguya: Alright. I'll cut them down with a single slice! Victory *Kaguya: I guess this is where we say sorry this had to happen, right? *Haken: Yep, sorry we had to cut you down. Adios! Solo Characters Alisa Intro Kaguya: Should we slice them thick or thin? Alisa: I prefer a good clean severing myself. Haken: Okay, guillotine girl. Let's not make jokes like that. Arthur Intro Kaguya: I hope you're ready if I need you, Arthur! Arthur: I-I must be strong! I have my own beloved princess... Haken: Uh oh, don't go getting the wrong idea about our princess here. Bahn Intro Bahn: You've got some big guns there, sister. How about showin' me what they can do? Kaguya: Um, I don't think my guns are that big... Haken: Slow down there, teenager. I think you're still a little too young for that. Victory Kaguya: Bahn, your fighting style reminds me of one of our friends. Bahn: Really? If they're strong I'd love to go a few rounds with 'em! Haken: Okay, Fighting Viper. We'll introduce you if we get the chance. Batsu Ichimonji Intro Haken: Okay, bomber princess. Make sure you keep up. Batsu: I'm ready to go! Don't fall behind, princess! Kaguya: Oh, ah, yeah! Don't worry, Batsuken! Bruno Intro Haken: Okay, Dynamite Cop. Shall we? Bruno: I hear ya loud and clear, cowboy. How about you, cowgirl? Kaguya: Yes, yes, dairy references, very original. Devilotte Intro Devilotte: Kaguya, I'm willing to convert some of your "excess baggage" you're carrying around into weaponry. Kaguya: E-Excess baggage? And what do you mean by weaponry? Haken: Don't worry princess. They already look explosive enough to me. Victory Devilotte: Very well. I suppose that was satisfactory. Kaguya: Is that the proper way for a princess is supposed to speak? Haken: I'm not sure if I would consider her a good standard to learn from. Flynn Intro Flynn: Allow me to perform my duties as a knight, Princess Kaguya. Kaguya: Oh, y-yes of course. Thank you. Haken: Uh-oh... There aren't any guys like him in the Endless Frontier. Heihachi Intro Kaguya: You can't use a sword like this if you're a dandy or a drunk! Heihachi: You don't get hair like mine if you're a dandy or a drunk either! Wahaha! Haken: Okay, iron knuckle. Would you care to explain that? Imca Intro *'Haken': Okay, ace girl. You sure you can handle a big gun like that? Imca: No problem. But, everyone has big weapons here. Kaguya: That's because it's harder to miss the enemy with them ♪ Juri Han Intro Haken: Okay bad girl, how about I escort you? Juri: I can't stand clueless idiots! Kaguya: That's what I like about you, Haken. Lady Intro Haken: You really brought out the whole armory. Why put it all onto one weapon? Lady: That machine gun of yours does look very versatile. Kaguya: I also highly recommend my Zankantou Lindow Intro Kaguya: I want to come up with some new moves, so can I please see your God Arc? Lindow: Sure, but I don’t think you’re going to learn much from it. Haken: That’s because you haven’t met our mad scientist yet. Neneko/Neito Intro *'Neneko': Amazing, it is! It's amazing Kaguya, it is! How did you get those, huh? Kaguya: Well, I guess I drank a lot of milk. Haken: Nice advice, but we've got bad guys to deal with. Rikiya Intro Rikiya: Hm? This evil presence...! Kaguya: W-Where? Is this bad guy really so powerful? Haken: Well, the princess' body is evil in a certain sense. Sänger Intro *'Sänger': Did you call for me, Kaguya Nanbu?! Kaguya: Huh? Oh, umm... We're counting on you boss! Haken: Okay boss, it's showtime! Victory *'Sänger': Kaguya, excellent work. There is nothing our colossal blades... Kaguya: I know! "...cannot cut!" Right? Haken: Okay, double swords. Somehow I feel left out. Saya Intro Saya: Welcome to the new world, Mr. Cowboy and Dairy Princess. Haken: Okay sexy fox. There is still much of the world left to explore. Kaguya: I wish people would stop calling me that... Tron Intro Kaguya: I'm Kaguya Nanbu, the sword that cleaves evil! Tron: I'm Tron, of the Bonne pirate family! Haken: And I'm Haken Browning, the wandering Bounty Hunter. Victory Tron: Alright, my favorite part! Time to shake them down for treasure! Kaguya: We seem to be surrounded by a lot of this type of person... Haken: I guess pirates and merchants aren't all that different. Ulala Intro Haken: Make sure you get good coverage of the princess in action! Ulala: I'm afraid the censors might not allow me to show that! Kaguya: What?! This is just how I normally am! Victory Ulala: How about a few words on your victory to your friends back home? Kaguya: Neige, Suzuka! Are you watching? Haken: Alady, Aschen! I'm going to have some great stories when I get back! Valkyrie Intro Kaguya: I've never seen an angel like you before. You don't even have a tail or horns... Valkyrie: Kaguya, is that normal for angels in your world? Haken: Okay, Valkyrie. It just means you're not crazy like the ones we know. Vashyron Intro *'Vashyron': Kaguya, I can see you're a girl who likes to put it out there. I know how it is. Kaguya: Um, I'm not sure I get what you mean... Haken: All the girls in Endless Frontier put it out there.